Final Fight
by OniChan10
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome hate each other, Miroku Confesses his love For Kagome that is can it really be true with him always over other "ladys" read and find out what happens (sorry about all the typos)
1. Chapter 1

The Final Fight

Chapter One: the fight

InuYasha and Kagome were engaged into another fight, except this one seemed to have more hatred that frustration.

"You should have let my killed that human girl. We would have had another piece of the jewel. But you had to let her live."InuYasha Says

"So we could have found another way to get it but you had to scare her away with your im all tough and strong act. Thanks to you we don't have another piece of the jewel."Kagome retorts

"Kagome you are Bitch."

"You are a self centered egotistical asshole."

"I wish you would have never came here.You made my lift a living hell."

"In ever wanted to come here remember."

InuYasha turns around and says one more thing, "if you would have never came it would have been more peaceful even if I was bound to a tree by Kikyou arrow." InuYasha gets up and walks out.

Kagome Gets up and mutters some word to her self "InuYasha...that asshole I wish he would just die... she starts yelling ...did you hear that InuYasha I wish you would die. You could be killed by Sesshomaru for all I care maybe I would cheer for the guy."

Just then InuYasha comes barging back in more pissed off then ever. "So you want me to die do you? Maybe I should kill you." Inuyasha Threatens her the Pulls out his tesiga it transforms and InuYasha Swings it strait at Kagome, he stops right before it reaches her She backs up and runs out crying... Choking on her tears she manger to say "you damn half breed, you should die."

She stumbles across the road and falls, lays there and cries. After about 5 mins she gets up still Crying and runs. She does not know where to go so she runs. She thinks "maybe I will go home, damn, no InuYahsa has her piece of the jewel Kagome thinks on, "where do I go? Come on girl think, before that Damn half breed finds me..." all of a sudden She sees some one, who though? She Whispers to her self, "no it can't be him wait ...maybe... it is.

I hope you liked it... I have through chapter 7 made but I have not typed it yet but will soon plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The Unknown man

Kagome Starts to Run Faster. Just then she falls to her knees and shivers "Hey Kagome what's Wrong" the guy asks. Kagome shivers more. "Kagome are you cold?"Kagome gets up and dries the lonesome tear that ran down her face. Then she asks "where are you going?"

"Well im going to InuYashas Forest."

"Why are you going to InuYashas Forest?"

"Well I was hoping I could be back in the group."

"I don't know im not in the group." Kagome Snaps.

"We-ll Sorry."

Just then Inuyasha come flying out of the forest. "Oh no!" Kagome Cries then goes running by the man.

"Help me please, I beg you, please help me" she pleads.

"It's about time I found you." InuYasha snarls.

"What's going on Kagome?"The man asks. "InuYasha trying to kill me!"She cries.

"Ha! me, try to kill you. Ha ha ha ha, you're the one that wants me to die so I thought I would kill you before you kill me because your going to die soon any ways." He yells

"What, Kagome you want him to die?" Miroku asks.

"I donno im so confused." Kagome mumbles.

"Kagome I thought you loved him?" Miroku ask. "I don't love him he's trying to kill me."

"Well I wanted you to die for a long time. So prepare to die." InuYahsa threatens. Kagome starts to run but Inuyasha follows but the man hits InuYasha, he falls then he gets up and dusts him self off and pulls out his tesiga and swings it so it transforms.

"So you want me to die do ya?" InuYasha asks.

"No I just don't want you to hurt Kagome." The monk replies. He looks back to Kagome.

"Run Kagome!" he yells "But-"run and don't look back I will hold him off." Miroku says caring for her.

Slowly getting them done hope you like it plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kagome and Miroku

"Where do I go?" Kagome asks.

"I don't know just run!" Miroku yells 

"But-

"Kagome I never told you this but I love you and I don't want you to die."

Kagome Runs

"Well well I think I almost cried." InuYasha says jokingly 

"Fuck you InuYasha, go burn in the depths of hell with Kikyou!" Miroku yells.

"Don't ever talk about Kikyou that way" InuYasha snarls

"Oh! What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Miroku thinks to himself "aaaaaaaaa…….. what can I do to kill InuYasha," then Miroku moves his right hand fast, he pulls the holy beads off his arm, holds his arm with his left hand and yells "wind tunnel!"

"Damn you Miroku!" InuYasha squeals. Then InuYasha gets hit by a rock. Miroku closes his wind tunnel and yells "leave Kagome me and I alone or next time I'm not going to let you live. Miroku picks up his staff and walks away.

Miroku starts to yell, "Kagome, where are you?" he repeats that a couple of times then he sees Kagome. "Kagome I'm so happy your ok!" Miroku yells haply. "Miroku oh how I missed you." Kagome replies strangely. Miroku notices that Kagome's hair is red and not black. "Damn you Shippo!" he yells

"What I was just trying to help." He cries

"Well your not helping, by the way have you seen Kagome?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason….. I better go bye."

Miroku starts to run as he looks for Kagome. After about 5 mins of no luck he says to him self "come on Kagome where are you?" Then he hears a scream. "Kagome I'm coming." He yells.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Sesshomaru says. Sesshomaru gently kisses her but with deep afficnon showing her how much he cares for her. He lets his tongue slip into her mouth, he moves his tongue around as Kagome's tongue meets his. They deeply kiss….. "Let her go Sesshomaru!" Miroku yells. Sesshomaru pulls his lips away "no I finally got her to myself!" he snaps.

"Let me go." Kagome yells.

"But Kagome-

"No Sesshomaru, I like you but not like that right now so let me go." Sesshomaru sadly says "I guess it was never meant to be…………." "Sesshomaru I like you just not that way ok? I could even love you but right know Miroku needs me I'm sorry don't be mad." Kagome kisses Sesshomaru and hugs him then goes back to Miroku.

Sesshomaru still surprised she kissed him, says "that's ok," and walks up to her and whispers in her ear, "If you need any thing you need, just ask, bye, I love you." He puts his arms around her and hugs her, then he walks way.

"Kagome in so happy." Miroku says

"Um…… why?"

"Because you ok!" He grabs Kagome in his arms and hugs her…… "Did Sesshomaru hurt you?"

"No he did not."

Miroku put his arms around her and holds her, the Kagome says "never let go of me." "Ok I won't."………… they fall asleep right there as they hold each other.

Plz Review soon if no one reviews soon I'm not posting any more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Conversation of a life time

" Bzzzz……bzzz…..bz"

"Is that's so?"

Bzzzz… bzzzz…"

"Did she really say that... who is she with now?"

"Bzzzz…. Bzz…. Bz."

"Not him ….. I guess I with have to find away to dispose of InuYasha, his wench, And Miroku!" "Bzzz..-" WHAT!... You sow her with his brother…. DAMN!... I guess I will have to go to Sesshomaru and see what the Fuck he was thinking!" the lady says to the insect.

Miroku and Kagome are sitting on the ground holding each other like lovers. 

"Miroku I thought you liked Sango?" Kagome Asked

"Well, I do….. Or should I say I did."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I like her as a friend but I could never love her like I do you Kagome, please believe me when I say that." Miroku says slowly

"Are you really telling the truth Miroku?"

"I could never lie to you Kagome."……. He starts to move closer to Kagome….. There lips meet as they kiss Kagome thinks to her self "Why is this kiss so diff. is it that we love each oth- ….Kagome's face turns red she moves her hand then you hear a smacking noise….. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Miroku Yells

"DON'T FEEL MY ASS." She screams

"I'm sor-….. He gets cut off by Kagome kissing him …… she pulls away "I'm sorry I did not mean to do that." she says sadly. "It's ok Kagome." He reaches out and puts his had under her chin…. "It's ok really." He starts to kiss her but she pulls away. "No, please no." she cries …. "What is it Kagome?" 

"I'm sorry." she sits down by the tree… Miroku sits next to her and puts his arms around her she lays her head on the chest..

"I'm sorry really I am, I donno I just got this weird feeling some one was watching us."……. "It's ok Kagome, don't worry bout it ok?"

"Ok I won't….." she smiles and kisses him

"Kagome……"

"What?"

"Please never leave me, Please stay with me."

"Ok Miroku I will."

"I love you"

"I love you too." She lays her head back down …..

Miroku thinks to him self 'This is too good to be true, why would Kagome ever love me?'….. Miroku stops thinking bout it and just watches Kagome sleep ……

Cheesy chapter I know plz review


End file.
